


Whister's Crest

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Not Human, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Mamma got secrets, universe hopping, well the ending is just in not!fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah left her immortality behind to be with John Stilinski. They had a child, half magic half human, a Red. She never got to tell her son about his powers before she died. Seven years later when the Alpha pack is threatening the Hale pack, Stiles keeps feeling weird, like air is being blown into his body. He voices his complaints to the pack but they ignore him. He disappears when the pack needs him the most. Now in a strange world with an even stranger girl that is most likely crazy he has got to find his way back home. With his mothers old enemies trying to kill him will he ever make it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the boy in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'll ever finish this. If you want me to leave a comment. Updates for SMAS on mondays. Updates for HTO on tuesdays. Other fic will be added spontaneously!
> 
> EDIT; THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

“Where am I?” The boy asked. He appeared out of nowhere on the trail that she runs every day. He was in a bright red hoodie with a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had short brown hair and whiskey gold eyes. He looked disgruntled, like this place had been unfamiliar. How odd.

“Winthe, the colder parts of Raeth.” She replied easily. She pressed her black combat boots into the snow that covered the ground. “What’s your name?”

“Stiles, and is this in Greenland or something?” He looked around at the pine trees that were covered in snow.

“That isn’t your name. I can’t help you unless I know your real name.” She replied. She knew where Greenland was, it was on Earth. They’re very far from Earth, and he isn’t safe here if he doesn’t know.

“Ugg fine. It’s Genim Stilinski.” She nodded at the name. Sarah Whister had married a mortal and had a son named Genim. Sarah had passed seven years ago from cancer, a disease they didn’t have here. They actually had no sickness here, no ruler here, and no currency, nothing like anywhere else. They had magic and the elements. You found your way to survive. But there was a set of rules that if you broke you are sentenced to death. It was dangerous for an inexperienced person.

“Please come with me. I’ll help you get back home Genim.” She smiled at him.

“Call me Stiles.” He replied and stuck his hand out.

“I’m afraid I cannot, it is against the rules and these rules you cannot break unless you wish to die. So here you will go as Genim Whister, son of Sarah Whister, and not Stiles Stilinski because that name means nothing here.” She let go of his hand.

“How did you know my mother’s maiden name?” He backed up a little with his hands up.

“Everyone knows you mother, she saved us from the darkness. She left to marry your father and gave up her immortality. You are like me, a Red. My mother was a Swimp as was yours. Our fathers are humans. Our genetic makeup if very complex and we have abilities very powerful. It isn’t safe if you don’t know the rules and how to control you powers. People that were allies to the darkness still hold a grudge against your family, and mine too are mothers fought together. They fear me because I have control, but with you they will capture you and use you for their own pleasures. I will take you back to my house.” She walked away and he ran to follow.


	2. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a different writing style, please tell me if you like this one better. Updates are Wednesdays! Next up is going to be from the pack's POV. Leave a comment!

Life wasn’t going his way at all. He had been complaining all week about feeling like a freaking balloon and everyone said he was fine. Then in the middle of walking to his bed after a long night of strategizing with the dogs (and three humans, by the way) his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor and his head slammed on the ground causing him to black out. He woke up in the middle of nowhere with an angry headache, freezing because this place was covered in snow and he happened to be laying in it. He stood up and saw a girl staring at him. She had white hair that was tied back in a pony tail and emerald green eyes that bore into his eyes.  She held his gaze and he realized she was waiting for something. “Where am I?” He asked. The girl made a face and opened her mouth to answer.

“Winthe, the colder parts of Raeth.” Her voice was soft and melodic.  She twisted her combat boots on the ground. She was dressed in a red shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. At first he thought she was wearing red lipstick but then he saw that her lips were naturally that red. “What’s your name?” What do you do when you pass out inside and wake up outside (in the snow when it’s July) and a girl asks you your name? Answer of course.

“Stiles, and is this in Greenland or something?” He looked around, it sure looked like Greenland.

“That isn’t your name. I can’t help you unless I know your real name.” No, just no. Hell no. Should he say it in Spanish? No way is he going to tell this creepy ass girl he just met. He never even told Scott. She batted her stupidly beautiful green eyes and then he was decided he would tell her, God damn it.

“Ugg fine. It’s Genim Stilinski.” She nodded as if she knew this name. Okay this was getting way out of his comfort zone, and that zone is pretty damn freaky since he learned about the supernatural.

“Please come with me. I’ll help you get back home Genim.” She smiled at him. Well, if he wanted to get out of the forest he should probably go with her.

“Call me Stiles.” He replied and stuck his hand out. She then grabbed his hand and shook as she spoke. He tuned her out in order to look at their hands as she crushed his bones together with her strong ass grip. Derek had nothing  on this girl, wolfy powers or not. Once she let go some of her words came to his mind. Rules, Death, Sarah Whister. Holy shit, how did she know his mother’s name? He is 95% sure he didn’t tell her.

“How did you know my mother’s maiden name?” He backed up a little with his hands up. His heart was threatening to pound out of his chest. He was going to die at age 17 from a heart attack in a place that is most likely not Greenland.

“Everyone knows you mother, she saved us from the darkness. She left to marry your father and gave up her immortality. You are like me, a Red. My mother was a Swimp as was yours. Our fathers are humans. Our genetic makeup if very complex and we have abilities very powerful. It isn’t safe if you don’t know the rules and how to control you powers. People that were allies to the darkness still hold a grudge against your family, and mine too are mothers fought together. They fear me because I have control, but with you they will capture you and use you for their own pleasures. I will take you back to my house.” What the fuck? Shit that was a lot of information to take in. Swimp, red, what the hell? He’s pretty sure this chick is crazy but before he could say anything she turned and walked away at a fast pace. He probably shouldn’t follow, but then again, he doesn’t usually do what’s good for him.


	3. EH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS!

**Hey guys, sorry about this but I just can’t write this. I really wanted to but I have other fics that I need to finish that have more demand. So I will write out what happens in not!fic, and maybe in the future I will write it out, or if anyone wants to write it out, be my guest.**

So basically what happens on the way back from the forest/trail/thing Stiles talks about his pack and his family and how someone will care if he’s gone. Hearth, yes I named her that, doesn’t have anyone because her father is in jail and she has no one left, so she has to go to foster care. She tells him this and Stiles is like you totally can’t be in my pack cuz I don’t rlly know you.

They get back to her house and he’s like do u know how to get me back. Teleportation nbd. And she’s like dude it’s actually virtually impossible to go back. He’s like you’ve got to be kidding me. And she’s like no shut up and help me.

So they try to go to the other universe and they end up in the one were teen wolf is a show. So they try it again and they fail. And stiles is like dude make it work and she’s like fuck u I didn’t need to help u , I could’ve let you die. And he’s like fuck u to, and then she leaves and is like bye bitch. He’s like no wait and he can’t find her. He looks everywhere but he remembers that the one place she always wanted to go was Disneyland, cuz come on who doesn’t, and she never got to because her mother died and her father is in jail.

He goes and finds her sitting and eating ice cream and he’s like yo I’m rlly sorry. She’s like its fine but I just want friends. He’s like maybe you can be in my pack.

They try again 5 times and along the way they fall in love. THEY HAVE STEAMY SEX. So when they get back the alpha pack is attacking and they get there right in the middle of it.

DEREK DIES AND THE PACK GETS SO PISSED OFF THEY GET ENOUGH ADRENILINE TO KILL THEM.

Hearth  is like IMMA SAVE THIS MAN and she uses her voodoo magic on him to revive him. HE WAKES UP LIKE WHAT I DIED. WHO IS THIS GIRL.

She’s like Hi im hearth I helped stiles universe hop home. EVERYONE IS LIKE WHAT. Stiles is like she’s also my girlfriend.

DEREK IS LIKE U BE IN MY PACK? She’s like sure.

THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
